(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a buckle of a safety belt system employed in a car or the like, and more specifically to a buckle structure adapted to receive and hold its associated tongue in place.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A buckle, which is adapted to hold in place its associate webbing or webbings of a safety belt system for a vehicle such as car, is required to withstand sudden applications of tensile forces without failure and at the same time to permit smooth fastening and release by small power in view of its application purpose. Although a variety of buckles have heretofore been proposed and used, it can hardly be said that the above-mentioned requirements can be satisfied by a structure which is convenient for handling, relatively simple and small.